Tick Tock Goes the Clock
by LoveOneself
Summary: Sequel to Broken As I See It... Tick tock, tick tock... There goes the clock. And dark Tsuna is back. This time, he's going to make sure Yamamoto knows he is his. Not anyone else's... TYL80xDarkTYL27


Hello, my fellow readers. I'm back with a new one-shot. And this one is a sequel for _Broken As I See It_. Since most reviewers said that they like it, I wanted to make a sequel. Plus there's not that much around. Unless you count DarkBee's _Dead Eyes_… I'm still waiting for that to be updated… If you haven't read it yet, please do! Anyways, please enjoy the sequel. Oh, and I do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I did though…

**Tick Tock Goes the Clock**

_LoveOneself_

The clock was ticking… Making small sounds as seconds passed. Tsuna dusted off any remaining stains off of his black vest. His eyes wandered to the clock blankly. Twelve o'clock… He still has enough time to finish that paperwork that Reborn got for him. The emotionless expression converted into a cheerful one. The corner of his lips curled to a smile. In a way, he can say mission complete. Behind him was a scene that was not meant to be seen by anyone. Blood spilled over the floor and walls. And dead bodies of men scattered around the large room. Apparently, a negotiation went wrong and took a bad turn. And that's how it ended.

"_Why does everyone always try to murder me? They should know by now that it's not going to work."_ He thought.

The brunet closed the door as he exited out the building. Seriously, he should consider hiring someone for this sort of meeting. Then again, who would want a job that involves getting killed by strangers? Tsuna mentally laughed darkly at the thought. Maybe he could save it for someone that he doesn't like. And there were a few that he could have thought of on the spot. He sighed to himself. Tsuna hates it when he has to act all innocent like this. It's practically restraining him from expressing his natural emotions. Alas, he's starting to wonder if he has any nowadays. The only time he can let loose is when he's alone with Yamamoto.

Tsuna pulled slightly on his sleeve as he looks at his watch. Twelve o' two… He's wasting time again. He hopped into the car that was waiting for him earlier before the meeting. The driver smiled at him and Tsuna did the same. The brunet stared out the dark gray window as the car started to move. His toes began tapping on the car as he thought over some things. Most of it was centering a certain Rain guardian. He hummed. Yamamoto was on a mission at Florida with Gokudera. He wouldn't be back for a couple of days. Or that's what he's thinking. But knowing that person, it'll take him two to three days top to get back home.

"_Come home soon… I'm missing you."_ Tsuna thought tiredly.

–

Tick tock, tick tock… There was that sound again. That same small sound filling his room as he worked… Tsuna took a glance at the clock. It was one o'clock now. And he was nearly done with the paperwork. All he needs to do is sign this last piece of paper and he's all set. Reborn was sitting on the couch in front of him, drinking his espresso. Leon was snoozing away on his owner's fedora. The brunet later fumbled with his pen after signing his name on the paper. He was feeling irritated. No, was it uneasiness? Maybe he's catching a cold. Reborn side glanced at his former student as he settled his cup down. The hitman crossed his arms coolly.

"You're getting quiet nowadays Useless Tsuna. I wonder what caused the sudden change." Reborn hummed.

"Change…" Tsuna said, testing the word out.

"Yes. And as hard as it is to believe, I'm unable to read you for the first time."

"That's rare of you. You read me like an open book." Tsuna laughed humorlessly.

The laughter faded into the background. Tsuna held up his fake smile as he hummed. After the Representative Battle, Reborn has regained his original adult form. And the brunet is still adjusting to it. Even after so many years, the sight of his former tutor as an adult kept him in awe. Now he understood why Bianchi wanted to be with the hitman. He's handsome and dangerous. A deadly combination if you ask him. Black eyes met with brown. Tsuna knew what he was doing. He was trying to read him like he did before in the past. It didn't last long since someone came in, interrupting it. Ryohei grinned wide at the sight of his boss.

"Hey Sawada, you're here! Yamamoto and Octopus Head are back to the extreme!" He shouted.

"Ah, big brother… Thank you for informing me. I'll welcome them back home." Tsuna smiled.

"Oh, before I forget to the extreme! They brought the woman Reborn requested."

"Woman…?"

Tsuna turned to his former tutor. Reborn didn't return his gaze. Instead, he stood up from the couch and walked out of the room with a smirk. The brunet allowed himself to frown. He didn't like that smirk. He never did when he was younger. That Spartan hitman was planning something again. His façade was slipping off. He smiled at his Sun guardian as he left his desk. The two men left the office to head down to the entrance. In sight, Gokudera was the first to greet the Vongola boss. Tsuna did the same with a gentle smile. Anymore smiling and his mouth might drop off his face. He could feel it. The brunet's eyes wandered to his Rain guardian. Gokudera's voice faded in the background as he spoke.

Standing not too far from him was Yamamoto. He and Reborn were discussing something. However, the brunet didn't pay any heed to it. Not that he cared about anything from the beginning. The tall male merely smiled and laughed like usual. Tsuna was planning on cutting Gokudera short but something stopped him. There, a woman was standing next to Yamamoto. No, she did something that was forbidden in his chocolate brown eyes. She had her arms tightly wrapped on Yamamoto's arm. She even pressed her chest against it to be daring. Tsuna's blood boiled. He didn't like her. He doesn't like that woman clinging on what is his.

"Ah! Tsuna, I'm home." Yamamoto smiled.

"Welcome home Yamamoto." Tsuna answered.

"Man, this must be a new record. Only two days you guys got everything done to the extreme." Ryohei commented.

"Of course, I'm the Tenth's right-hand man! I shouldn't waste time on simple missions." Gokudera huffed.

Tsuna ignored the conversation going on between Gokudera and Ryohei. All his attention was on that clinging woman and Yamamoto. He was angry. No, furious actually. However, he didn't show it. There was no need to cause a scene. Not without a good reason, that is. All he needs to do is keep his mask on and smile. Just pretend that everything is okay. Nothing is bothering him at all. Alas, it was hard to. The woman clinging on Yamamoto was gorgeous. Her long wavy blonde hair reaching her waist… her hourglass figure that could get any girl envious… and those sparkling blue eyes of hers… Anyone would fall for that sort of woman. And there wouldn't be any doubt that Yamamoto would either.

"Tsuna, I want you to meet Sarah Blaire. She's the daughter of the Vesidaro Famiglia." Reborn introduced.

"Hello, Vongola Decimo. It's an honor to meet you." She said, seductively.

"As to you Miss. Blaire… Such a beautiful woman you are." Tsuna commented.

"Oh, you flatter me with your words, Decimo."

Reborn explained that the reason she was here is on business. Apparently, her family was having some issues with another family. And until it is settled, she has to stay here for the time being. Tsuna smiled gently as he soaked the information in. However, he was gritting his teeth. After he's done with this, he'll settle that matter himself if that means she is out the door. He hasn't felt this torn since the time Yamamoto confessed to him. And he doesn't want one getting between them now. Gokudera ended the conversation by interrupting it. Oh how he loves his right-hand man's timing.

"Tenth, I have some contracts that you need to sign. There's also that new Mafia wanted list too."

"Thank you Gokudera-kun. Let's go to my office. Yamamoto, Reborn, I'll see you around. Miss Blaire, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"I'll go with you Tsuna." Yamamoto called out.

"Aw! I thought you could show me around Yamamoto-san." Sarah whined.

Tsuna unconsciously clench his hands. _Reject her… Please reject her…_ That was what the brunet thought to himself repeatedly. Deep down inside, Tsuna was hoping that Yamamoto would turn away from her. Just the slightest hope that he would pick him over that woman. However, that disappeared when Reborn stepped in. Being high and mighty, he ordered the Rain guardian to give Sarah a tour. Being second in command, Yamamoto half-heartedly agreed. Something inside Tsuna snapped. His clenched hands unclenched. The brunet merely smiled and told Gokudera to follow him to his office. The Storm guardian followed without questioning.

Yamamoto watched as Tsuna walked away. The brunet is upset. He could easily tell. Sarah cheered as she caresses her cheek against his arm. The blonde commented that she wanted to see his room first. The Rain guardian laughed sheepishly before rejecting it. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Reborn. The famous hitman was standing around with his arms crossed. His dark eyes were following Tsuna. He could tell. Reborn had a habit of still watching over the brunet. His attention later came back to him and the blonde. He ordered Yamamoto to hurry with his tour and keep her entertained. The Rain guardian simply smiled as a reply. However, his thoughts were on Tsuna and what he had in mind as punishment.

–

_Tick, tock_… There goes the clock. Tsuna was in his office alone. Gokudera left long ago to do his own work. Finished with his signing, the brunet is bored. He was sitting on top of his desk, hand spinning his pen. His bright brown eyes turned dull. Luckily, there was no one around. It would be bad if there was someone here. He was getting tired of wearing that fake mask of his nowadays. And after today, he might consider not wearing it anymore. The small sounds of the clock filled the room. In a way, it was irritating yet soothing at the same time. His fumbling fingers stopped. The only reason he's acting like this is because of Yamamoto. Only he could make him feel this much distress.

"Tsuna…"

Speaking of the devil… Tsuna lifted his head up to see Yamamoto. His dull brown eyes darken. The Rain guardian flinched at the sudden hostility. However, he stepped closer to his boss. Tsuna only laughed at his attempt. He knew what the taller male was doing. He was planning on cheering him up. Such a silly idea… Alas, it's not going to work this time. The laughter died down when Yamamoto was standing in front of the brunet. Amber eyes met with dull brown eyes. Tsuna was staring back with a blank expression. Yamamoto held up his hand and placed on Tsuna's cheeks. It was later slapped away harshly.

"Don't touch me." Tsuna muttered darkly.

"Tsuna… I'm sorry about before."

"If that's all you can say, leave."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I still love you."

Yamamoto's eyes sparkled with honesty. There was not a single doubt in him that said otherwise. However, Tsuna was not having any of it. The brunet stood up from his desk. The sound of skin connecting with skin followed after it. Yamamoto lowered his head as he held his cheek. Tsuna pulled back his hand to his side. This was the second time the brunet became violent. And it was rare for him to be especially with the Rain guardian. He hummed darkly. Yamamoto later found himself yanked down to Tsuna's height level by his tie. In those dull eyes, he could see clearly the anger and hate. And it was aiming directly at him. Tsuna used the other hand to caress Yamamoto's aching cheek.

"You know that I hate people touching you. You're mine."

"Yes, I know…"

"Then why did you let her?" Tsuna shouted.

Tsuna's nails pressed against Yamamoto's cheek. He was feeling frustrated now. Not long ago he saw something of his being played with by another. He doesn't like it. He never did. His fingers trailed down from the other's cheek to his chin. There, it has a small scar. The brunet recalled some of the members asking the Rain guardian about it. He simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. But Tsuna knew exactly how he got it. He was the one that did it after all. It was the first time the brunet felt… insecure and betrayed. Sudden thoughts of losing Yamamoto caused him to break down. That was when the thought of marking him came into mind. Being kind-hearted, Yamamoto agreed nevertheless. And that's how it got there.

"Should I mark you again? As a reminder of who you belong to…?" Tsuna asked.

"If it's you Tsuna, I don't mind." Yamamoto answered.

"Really…? You don't mind? Can I do it to your heart this time?"

"If it makes you happy, I don't mind."

Tsuna release his grip on Yamamoto's tie. The hand on the Rain guardian's chin settled on his chest, where his heart is. Feeling a bit of confidence, Yamamoto placed his hand on top of Tsuna's. He gently whispered to his ear saying that it belonged to him, no one else. It felt like one of those dramas on TV that the brunet hated. It was only a fantasy and unrealistic. Yet, why does it feel like he's in one? Tears dripped down his chin. The hand pressing against Yamamoto's chest shook. He was scared. He was scared of losing Yamamoto. He was scared of being alone. Yamamoto smiled tenderly. He embraced the brunet and stroked his back.

"I'm not going anywhere Tsuna. I'll always be by your side."

"Please tell me you love me…"

"I love you Tsuna… Only you…"

Yamamoto wiped away the lingering tears. Tsuna smiled gently. The brunet always wanted time to stop for moments like this. And he could tell that the Rain guardian felt the same way. Tsuna closed his eyes as he leans in to kiss the other tenderly. Yamamoto closed his eyes in response. The brunet wrapped his arms around the other's neck. In reply, the Rain guardian did the same by the waist. Tsuna might not say this out loud. He might never will. But the idea of being together with Yamamoto is nice. Being held, kissed, and loved is nice. The two pulled away. Amber eyes met with brown eyes. The two pressed their foreheads together and smiled. _Tick tock, tick tock_… Tick tock goes the clock…

–

"Oh, Miss. Blaire…" Reborn called out.

"Ah, Reborn-san…! I was looking for Yamamoto-san. Do you know where he is?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, he's busy at the moment. But good news… Your family's issue is settled. You can leave now."

"O-Oh, is that so? I thought I could stay around a little longer." She laughed sheepishly.

Reborn smirked. Sarah later found herself being pinned against the wall. She shivered lightly. She could feel a murderous aura leaking from the famous hitman. Reborn lace his fingers around her long blonde hair. When it reached the end, his smirk turned to a dark smile. Sarah could tell when she's in danger. And the atmosphere was screaming for her to run away as fast as she could. Alas, that was not an option that was given. Oh how Reborn loves that he can scare people at whim. Apparently, the 'issue' with her family was a lie. He checked it out personally. The reason she was here was because the Vesidaro family despise the Vongola. They thought they could get rid of them from the inside. Alas, it failed.

"For your case, you should be happy that you didn't hurt Yamamoto. If you did, you would have seen a darker side of the Vongola." Reborn warned.

"What do you mean by 'darker' side? Yamamoto-san is nothing but show…"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about him. There's someone else. And he's very sensitive with Yamamoto. So, it's best that you leave."

"I underestimated the Vongola… Next time, mark my words. I'll come back for this." She hissed.

Sarah was out of the mansion before anyone noticed. Reborn sighed as he crossed his arms. He doubts that he will hear from her or that family again. If he did, he wonders what Tsuna will have in stored next time. The famous hitman started walking as he thought over things. Until that day comes, maybe he should go and get some espresso. Yes, he should. His thoughts later trailed to the brunet and his attachment to the Rain guardian. Lately, it's getting harder to read the brunet. Maybe he should stop watching over Tsuna and do his own thing. Yamamoto can handle that brunet better than he did today. And it seems that Yamamoto understands Tsuna better than anyone too. He smirked.

"_A dark boss and an obedient guardian… I wonder how that'll end…"_ Reborn thought.

–

Okay, that's the end for this one-shot. Is this any good like my other one? I don't want to disappoint anyone. Anyways, thanks for taking your time to read this. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I wanted to do a Valentine's Day fic, but that was out of the question… So, I present you this. Though it's a bit late... And why did this resolve around a clock? I was staring at one I guess... Anyways, thanks again. Oh before I forget. I want to give out a shout-out to my 8027 Famiglia. To Anonymous Santa, DarkBee, Dodonchaka, ilYamaTsuna7227li, KHFFMEE – 8027, MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever, RainMistTakeshi, and The Cold Story Teller. They're amazing writers. Please take some time to read their stories. I'm sure you won't be disappointed.


End file.
